dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Huang Hai Bing
Profile *'Name:' 黄海冰 / Huang Hai Bing *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Shanghai, China *'Height:' 185cm *'Weight:' 80kg *'Star sign:' Leo *'Chinese zodiac:' Ox *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Two older sisters TV Series *Liu Gong An (2020) *God of Lost Fantasy‎ (2020) *The Twin Flower Legend (2020) *Love and Destiny (2019) *Mystery of Antiques (2018) *Princess Agents (2017) *Tai-chi Master: The Ultimate Gateway (2017) *Eastern Battlefield (2016) *People's Prosecutor (2016) *Ice Fantasy (2016) *The Legend of Chusen (2016) *In the Dream to Find the Answer (2015) *The Female Assassins in the Palace (2015) *City Hunter (2014) *Editorial Department Story (2013) *Tang Dynasty Romantic Hero (2013) *Qing Cheng Xue as Emperor (2011) *Tang Gong Mei Ren Tian Xia (2011) *Shui Hu Zhuan as Chai Jin (2011) *Mei Ren Xin Ji as Nie Feng (2010) *Da Ming Yi Sheng Li Shi Zhen as Li Shi Zhen (2009) *Die Bian as Yang Chao (2008) *Beautiful Life (2007) *Ai, Zai Li Bie Shi 爱，在离别时 as Xiao Zheng Feng (2007) *Zai Sheng Yuan as Huangfu Shao Hua (2006) *The Great Dunhuang as Fang Tian You (2006, story 1) *Jin Sheng Qing Wei Le 今生情未了 as Chen Yang (2006) *Dai Hao 021 代号021 as Tong Wei (2005) *Xi Qi Yang Yang Zhu Feng Chun 喜气洋洋朱逢春 as Yu Wang Da Di (2005) *Happy Piggy (2005) *Tian Xia Tai Ping as Shang Tian Bao (2005) *Sui Tang Ying Xiong Zhuan as Qin Qiong / Qin Shu Bao (2004) *Heroic Legend as Zhang Dan Feng (2003) *Spring in Summer 夏天里的春天/夏日里的春天 as Deng Feng (2003, guest star) *Lucky Piggy as Yu Wang Da Di (2004, guest star) *The Royal Diehard 英雄 as Zhao Zheng (2003) *Chinese Soccer 中国足球 as Du Jian (2003) *Policewomen Force 霹雳彩虹 as Ren Yuan (CCTV, 2003) *Fire General 火帅 as Pan Shao Chun (2002) *Da Mo Huang Fei 大漠皇妃 as Xiao Shao Bai (2002) *Hun Duan Qin Huai 魂断秦淮 as Hou Chao Zong (2002) *The Adventures of Di Ren Jie 护国名相狄仁杰之京都疑云 as Tao Gan (2001) *King of Kings 王中王 as Xu Fang He (2001) *Journey to the West Continued 西游记后传 as Tang Sheng (2001) *Smart Kid as 6th Prince / Ha Sang (2001) *Mission of the Warriors as Shen Lang (2001) *Young Hero Fang Shi Yu as Chou Wan Qian (ATV, 1999) *Windstorm as Duan Yi Kang (1999) *Da Tang Yu Shi Xie Yao Huan 大唐御史谢瑶环 as Wen Huai Zhong (1999) *Shangguan Wan Er 上官婉儿 as Li Xian (1998) *Jing Shi Qing Chou 惊世情仇 as Xiao Wu Ji (1998) *Jia Wu Liu Zhan 甲午陆战 as Guang Xu (1998) *Happy Flying Dragon 欢喜游龙 as Guang Xu (1998) *Ri Luo Zi Jin Cheng 日落紫禁城 as Rong Qing (1997) *Beijing Summer 北京夏天 as Luo Pu Ying (1997) *Wang Luo Bing Yu San Mao 王洛宾与三毛 as Sai Ke (1996) *Jiang Hu Qi Xia Zhuan 江湖奇侠传 as Nian Geng Yao (1996) *Sui Tang Yan Yi 隋唐演义 as Luo Cheng (1996) *Hua Mu Lan 花木兰 as Li Shi Min (1995) *Shu Jian En Chou Lu (新书剑恩仇录) as Chen Jia Luo (1994) Movies *The Bombing (2016) *A Murder Beside Yanhe River (2014) *Love at Tongxiang (2012) *Predestined Around Us (2012) *Ever Loving Ocean of Blues (2012) *The Warring States (2011) *Glittering Days / 万家灯火 as artist Jia Ming (2008) *Tong Xin / 同心 as Mao Ze Dong (2008) *Kiss of Death as Lu Bai Min (2004) *The Story of Home / 家的故事 as Zhang Jia Hui (2001) *The Lord of Hangzhou as Chen Lun (1998) *Yu Xie Tai Xing / 浴血太行 as Wang Xin Ting (1997) Endorsements * Tongtian Koufuye (通天口服液) * Gillette razors (飞鹰吉列刀片) *Cola Cao * Harbin Beer (哈尔滨啤酒) Trivia *'Education:' The Central Academy of Drama *'Native place:' Shandong, China External Links *Sina site *Sina weibo *Sina blog *Baidu baike Category:CActor